Sonic: Genesis Era
by DarkAres
Summary: A summary/re-telling of how the Sonic games tie together with each other plotwise, since it's not obvious in a lot of cases with the old games.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Sonic the Hedgehog: Genesis Era

How It All Came Together

_Okay, all I'm doing here is doing a loose summary of how I think the pre-Adventure games are linked together given that they are often very confusing to figure out and I don't think there's a canon timeline. Also a lot of them are contradictory, so I'm going to do my best to tie it together while maybe having to change a few things (like that eight Chaos Emerald in Sonic the Fighters). So...yeah. More a plot summary of a fanfic that may never be written than an actual fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways._

Sonic the Hedgehog

Everything had started simply enough. The world was hardly in a state of peace, but it chugged on as best as it could despite the atrocities committed throughout the land. South Island in particular seemed to be separated from the minor chaos of the land, and was home to a variety of animals who managed to co-exist with each other. It was hardly a utopia, but they were happy.

The disappearances began slowly. A few animals here and there went missing and were presumed lost or even killed in an accident. But the number of missing animals began to rise higher at an alarming rate. Eventually a new type of being descended on South Island; a small army of robots. They tore through the land in search of something while taking every opportunity to kidnap small creatures to send back the their home base. With every captured critter came another robot soldier; they were being used as an energy source. But to what end? Just what were they after?

Sonic the Hedgehog didn't care what they wanted. All he knew was that they were taking advantage of his friends and neighbours, and he wouldn't stand for it. Using his remarkable speed and natural spiked body, he discovered he could destroy the outer shell of the robots and free the animal within. And he set about doing just that against the baffled robot army. Eventually this led to the arrival of the leader of this robot army; a human scientist known as Dr. Robotnik. Furious to see something taking down his army, he tried to take on Sonic himself through the use of mechanical vehicles. In the end, however, he simply wasn't prepared for someone of Sonic's skill and speed to fight against him; the doctor was forced to retreat.

And yet Sonic still had no idea what Robotnik's true motives had been...

Tails Adventure

As Robotnik assaulted South Island, there was a certain disaster unfolding on another island as well. The twin-tailed fox known as Tails (born "Miles Prower") once lived on Cocoa Island and spent his days tinkering away on gadgets. The island was inhabited mostly by birds, but the fox was nonetheless happy to be there. But just as Robotnik descended on South Island, a different group of villains had set their eyes on Cocoa Island; the Battle Kuku Army. Made up of a astounding number of bird soldiers, they claimed their intention for a gem known as the "Chaos Emerald" which was apparently hidden on the island.

Though Tails knew little of the emerald, he was more than ready to defend his home. Not to mention getting his hands on the Chaos Emerald would probably give him a bargaining chip against this army. Armed with a variety of tools that included bombs and a remote-control robot, the fox fought back against the surprised invaders. It was far from an easy battle, but the fox eventually came to discover the Chaos Emerald and beat back the bird armada. But he knew that as long as he stayed on Cocoa Island with the Chaos Emerald, more people would certainly come to track it down. In order to save the island, the fox decided it would be best to move somewhere where he could better fend off attackers.

Hearing of the events that had unfolded on South Island and the heroic acts of one Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails decided the hedgehog would make for a great ally in defending the gem. And so the fox found himself on South Island, becoming fast friends with the hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pre Death Egg

Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-Bit)

For some time there was peace on South Island. Sonic and Tails spent this time becoming closer friends while Robotnik set about planning how to take down the hedgehog. He was secure knowing that Sonic did not know about the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Between that and the hedgehog's new friendship with Tails, a plan was formed by the mad scientist. In an ambush, the fox was kidnapped by Robotnik and held ransom. The price to free him was that of the six Chaos Emeralds (though Robotnik himself held the sixth given that Tails had it when kidnapped). Seeing as how Sonic would simply see them as gems, it would probably be a price he was willing to pay.

Nonetheless, Robotnik also sent out his Badniks in the hopes of defeating the hedgehog. Without the one person that had defeated him in battle, Robotnik would be free to locate the Chaos Emeralds on his own time. Eventually Sonic managed to collect five Chaos Emeralds and beat back the robot army. His reward? A battle against a robotic doppelganger of Sonic that was powered by the sixth Chaos Emerald. Despite the aesthetic similarities, it ultimately proved to be weaker than the true Sonic and was thus scrapped for the final emerald. Sonic then proceeded to use the six Chaos Emeralds to free Tails from his prison and then took things one step further by trashing Robotnik's Crystal Egg base. He then took off with one Chaos Emeralds and left the others behind (only for the explosive collapse of the Crystal Egg to scatter them across the world).

If anything, this incident brought Sonic and Tails closer together. That and it proved that Robotnik was far from finished with the hedgehog.

Sonic Chaos

Sonic and Tails returned to South Island with the Chaos Emerald found on Cocoa Island. Given that both the Battle Kuku Army and Robotnik were after it, the fox began doing research on the gem that he now knew was part of a group. He came to discover they held a strong amount of power, but was unable to discover anything else of significance before disaster struck again; South Island began to sink.

Attributing this to Robotnik (who also took the chance to move in which his Badnik army), Sonic set out once more to stop him. This time, however, Tails decided to lend a hand with his flight-based abilities. He was also curious to find out just what the human planned to do with the Chaos Emeralds. They tracked down the source of the island's issue to a machine set up in the Electric Egg base hidden on South Island. It didn't take long for the duo to deactivate and destroy the machine. Unsurprisingly, Robotnik escaped following an unsuccessful attempt to kill the hedgehog. Seeing that the fox was also something he would have to deal with now, the scientist realized he would need to think larger with his next plan.

And so he turned his gaze to the stars...


End file.
